


Field Research Blues

by megalizardonx



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megalizardonx/pseuds/megalizardonx
Summary: While researching the Zygarde cores in Alola, Sina convinces Dexio to take a short but indulgent break
Relationships: Dexio & Sina (Pokemon), Dexio/Sina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Field Research Blues

Dexio sat at the desk inside the Aether Foundation trailer on Route 16, typing out an e-mail for Professor Sycamore at the laptop, detailing what he and Sina had uncovered regarding Zygarde cells and cores during their time here in Alola.

Off to his right Sina stood in front of the containment tube holding the large stone that aided in combining Zygarde cells, scribbling something on a clipboard. She seemed to finish whatever she was writing, striding over to the filing cabinet behind him and storing the document in a folder inside.

Dexio was about halfway through his message when Sina suddenly sat on the desk next to the computer.

“That the report?” she asked, crossing her legs.

He watched the way she almost deliberately caressed her thigh with a slender hand. He glanced up at her and saw a very familiar desire in her eye, one he would have liked to indulge if he wasn't busy right now.

“Yes, and the Professor is waiting on it, so I should get it done as soon as I can.”

She pouted, then quickly closed the laptop when Dexio went to continue typing.

“Hey, I said-”

“The Professor's waiting, I know, but he can wait a little longer, don't you think?”

He sighed, turning in the chair to face her, and she almost pounced on him, placing her hands on the armrests and a knee between his legs.

She moved in closer, eyes half-lidded. “You know, we're out here in this trailer, on this lonely route, all alone. Been a while since we've had some time alone, don't you think?”

Dexio pursed his lips, glancing at the closed laptop. He really wanted to get that report sent, but he was suddenly finding it hard to focus on anything but the beautiful girl coming so heavily on to him. He let out a breath through his nose, then looked back up at Sina as she smiled when she saw he'd made up his mind.

Dexio placed a hand on her cheek, drawing her in to a long, deep kiss. Their tongues played against one another, and Sina giggled, obviously excited at having the chance to indulge in their alone time.

Dexio's other hand found its way to her waist, before running down to gently grip her ass. Sina giggled again at the sensation, and in return she pushed her knee into his groin and rubbed gently, teasing his growing erection, causing Dexio to groan into his co-assistant and sparring partner's mouth.

The hand on her ass roamed down to her toned thigh, caressing it, as he slowly rubbed his crotch against her knee.

They broke off their kiss, breathing heavily, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips. Sina grinned, face flushed, and she slid down to her knees in front of him. She put a hand on the very obvious bulge in his pants, rubbing it gently, and Dexio undid the button and zipper of his jeans. He moved his hands away to let Sina pull them down, finally letting his rock-hard erection free. 

She marveled at it for a second before she gently wrapped a hand around the base. She moved her hand along the length slowly, watching Dexio to see his reactions. 

She leaned in, her hot breath on his cock, making it twitch a bit. Sina smiled devilishly as Dexio groaned. 

She planted a kiss on her partner’s cock, then trailed more kisses up towards the head. When she reached it she went back down, stuck out her tongue, and gave a long, slow drag back up to the head.

The combined sensations of her hand, her tongue, and her hot, wet breaths were almost too much for Dexio, but he managed to stave off release.

Sina made several more licks, leaving his cock slick with her saliva, making her slow pumps that much more pleasurable.

When she saw the first drops of pre leaking from his head she figured he’d had enough, and took his whole member into her hot wet mouth. Dexio moaned, tightly gripping the arm rests of his chair. Sina’s wide blue eyes looked up at him, looking for all the world like the most innocent pair of eyes, ones incapable of such lewd acts as she was committing, and the juxtaposition made Dexio want nothing more than to take her right then and there.

But he sat back instead, watching and relishing the way Sina bobbed her head up and down. She’d given him blowjobs plenty of times before, and she put her experience on display as her lips formed a tight seal around his cock, slurping and sucking, and her tongue expertly slithered along his sensitive underside and swirled around his head, her hand moving in tandem with her lips to keep him continuously stimulated.

Dexio was almost panting now, and one of his hands left the armrest to tangle in his partner’s dark hair, urging her to go faster, and Sina happily complied, her movements growing quicker and quicker, slurping and sucking louder than ever, as he began bucking his hips up toward her mouth. The treatment was proving to be too much, and soon enough he felt the familiar throbbing in his balls and along his cock.

Sina seemed to feel it, too, because she doubled her efforts to bring him to orgasm, blue eyes turned up to him the entire time. Dexio gripped Sina’s hair tightly, his other hand taking hold as well, thrusting into her mouth.

“S-Sina, I, I-I’m gonna-”

He trailed off into panting grunts as his orgasm hit him hard, a shiver lancing up his spine and down through his legs, his semen shooting into Sina’s mouth. She never released her grip on his cock the entire time, eager to feel his seed in her mouth and running down her throat.

She bobbed her head a few more times, drawing out as much of Dexio’s orgasm as she could, swallowing it all down.

When it was done Sina released Dexio’s cock, flaccid and slick with bodily fluids, and she beamed at him as he slumped back in his chair, panting.

Sina wasn’t satisfied, though, and Dexio really should’ve known that that amazing blowjob wouldn’t be enough to sate her lust.

Sina slowly slid up his body, straddling his knee, kissing him deeply. Normally he would’ve been revolted, but this was Sina, so when he tasted the distinct flavor of semen in her mouth he didn’t recoil.

His hands went up to cup her breasts, softly kneading them, and it was Sina’s turn to moan as she almost desperately rubbed her groin against his knee. No doubt the friction provided only a meager amount of satisfaction. 

Their intense kiss, coupled with Sina’s moans of need and pleasure, coaxed his erection back, helped along by her hand stroking it. It wasn’t long before he was back at full mast again, pointing up at the girl on top of him.

Sina ground against his knee a bit longer before getting up and moving over to the desk. She slid the laptop on the desk away to sit directly in front of Dexio, leaning against a metal wall the desk was up against. She placed a sandaled foot on Dexio's erect cock, pushing it up against his stomach, rubbing the underside gently, getting another groan out of him.

She kept up the treatment for a little longer before she relented, and Dexio rolled forward in the chair between her legs, Sina resting her feet on the armrests. He placed a series of kisses along the supple flesh of her inner thigh, and his cock jumped as Sina gave stuttering breaths.

He reached around her legs, toward her denim shorts, and unbuttoned them before sliding them down her long, enticing legs, revealing her pink panties. He stood, rigid erection pointing at Sina, as he watched Sina hook her thumbs into her panties and slowly, teasingly, pulled them down, letting them and her shorts bunch around her ankles.

Dexio eyed her exposed pussy, and he could plainly see that she was already wet, probably having been planning this since they arrived at the site earlier that day.

Sina looked at him with such overt lust that he felt it start come over himself.

Dexio closed the gap between them faster than he would like to admit, perhaps faster than someone of his usual composure should have. He took hold of her ankles and lifted them up, propping them against his shoulder, her feet by his ear. She gave a soft sound of surprise as he pulled her closer to him, using a hand at the base of his cock to guide it to her wet slit.

He rubbed his head against her pussy, and they both let out moans. Dexio looked at Sina. Her eyes were half-lidded, face flushed, chest heaving with her breaths, one hand kneading her breast through the fabric of her halter top. She met his gaze, and they held eye contact with one another as Dexio pushed forward into her.

They both gave stuttering gasps as pleasure rushed through them. Sina gripped the edge of the desk as Dexio adjusted his stance to provide more leverage as he pushed deeper into his partner. He wrapped an arm around her legs, pressing them against his chest, and pulled out, then pushed back in.

Sina whimpered and moaned, cursing under her breath.

“Y-Yes, yes, fuck me, Dexio, fuck me, fuck me…”

Her voice, strained with pleasure, fueled him, and he began to thrust faster, her velvety walls enveloping his penis at each push into her. It all felt incredible, being inside Sina, but the way he held her legs together seemed to make her pussy feel even tighter than usual, and Dexio almost struggled to keep on his feet from the incredible jolts of pleasure shooting through him. Sina seemed to be feeling the same, if her loud moans and white-knuckled grip on the desk were any indication.

“Oh yeah, f-faster, faster,” Sina got out between breaths.

Dexio happily obliged, thrusting into the dark-haired girl even harder and faster. He leaned forward, folding Sina’s legs toward her stomach, and Sina reached up, bringing him in close to share a messy breathless kiss. Dexio pulled away, his free hand sliding up her top to massage her stomach. He knew that area tended to be extra sensitive during sex, and he wanted to provide even more pleasure than the hard fucking he was giving her.

As he had hoped Sina gave a particularly loud moan, and he moved up to her breasts as they bounced and heaved at each on of his thrusts. He lightly gripped one, and was only mildly surprised to find she wasn’t wearing a bra.

Well, of course she wasn’t, if Sina had been planning on having sex in this place she wouldn’t have bothered wearing a bra. He momentarily mused that she was actually wearing panties, but he figured Sina just wanted to have the shedding of those panties be as sensual as she could make it. Dexio had to admit, it really worked.

He cupped Sina’s breast, lightly pinching and tweaking the nipple, and thrust harder into her when she whimpered loudly at the sensation. 

Dexio’s arm tightened around her legs, but then Sina put a hand on his shoulder. He slowed his thrust enough for Sina to sit up straighter against the wall, gently pushing him away. Dexio slid out of her pussy, and watched hungrily as Sina stood up off the desk and turned around, placing her palms on the surface she'd just been sitting on, spreading her legs as far as the shorts and panties around her ankles allowed. 

She looked over her shoulder back at him. “You know, Dexio, I've always wanted to get fucked over a desk,” she purred, wiggling her bare ass. 

Dexio thought back, and he realized that out of all the times they've had sex, he'd never had the pleasure of bending Sina over a table and taking her from behind. 

Eager to finally get to do so, he approached her, erect dick pointed right at her ass. He put a hand on it, giving a good squeeze, and used his other hand to place his cock between the soft and supple flesh of Sina’s ass. He moved his hips slowly, his cock sliding back and forth between the cheeks. 

Dexio spread them a little to allow his dick to sink further between them, and he got a good view of Sina’s puckered asshole. 

She looked back at him when she felt his fingers brush against it. 

“No funny business,” she said breathlessly. 

Dexio smiled wryly. “Of course.” He'd be the first to admit, anal was something he'd always wanted to try, but whenever he brought up the topic Sina always rejected it. Maybe some day she'd changed her mind, but until then…

He took hold of her waist and moved his dick between Sina’s legs, pushing the head up against her pussy. They both groaned, and Dexio rubbed it against the folds of her mound, squeezing her ass, before he finally pushed it inside. 

Sina moaned as he began moving his hips, sliding out, then in, each thrust coming faster than the last, until soon each push into her was accompanied by a slap of flesh colliding as he repeatedly buried himself to the hilt inside her. 

Dexio slapped Sina’s ass, making her yelp in surprise, but when she turned to look at him she wasn't upset- in fact, the way she was biting her lip, cheeks flushed, made it clear she liked it, so Dexio did it again, and again, leaving a noticeable mark on the flesh. Each strike got a whimper from his partner, a noise that made him push into her even harder. 

He bent over, putting his lips by her ear and a hand leaving her waist to reach up for her bouncing breasts. 

“This what you want, huh?” He asked lowly, squeezing and fondling the breast in his hand. “To be getting fucked like this? Bent over and completely ravaged?”

Sina didn't reply, only pushing back against him, meeting his thrusts, panting and whimpering and moaning and whining. 

She threw her head back, and Dexio let go of the breast he had and moved his hand up to her mouth, slipping a finger inside. Sina’s lips automatically closed around it, and she licked and nibbled and sucked on it, moaning all the while. 

She released his finger shortly after, leaving it coated in her saliva, and bent down, putting her elbows on the desk and lowering her head as Dexio fucked her from behind. She reached a hand up to steady herself against the metal wall, pushing her hips back to meet her partner’s thrusts, with Dexio’s hand roaming over her body while the other held her by the waist. 

The combination of her velvety walls enveloping his cock, her toned ass wiggling at each of his thrusts, and her alternating loud and soft noises as he fucked her was proving to be too much. Before long he felt pressure building in his balls and in his cock. 

“S-Sina, I’m gonna cum,” he groaned.

“Yes, yes, do it, do it, cum for me, Dexio, cum for me,” Sina panted, looking at him over her shoulder.

The pressure rose and rose until, with one final powerful thrust into the beautiful navy-haired girl accompanied by several grunts, his cock erupted, his thick seed spurting deep into Sina’s pussy as it tightened around his member as her own orgasm hit her at the same time. His orgasm was so strong that Dexio’s knees shook, almost causing him to lose his balance. Sina was a lot more vocal, her back arching, giving a loud high-pitched shriek that petered out into a series of moans and whimpers.

Dexio bent over Sina, both of them breathless and spent, still buried inside her. Sina was quivering beneath him, head lowered. Dexio gave her ass an appreciative squeeze, delighted to have been able to take her from behind once more before backing away, now-flaccid dick slipping out of her. 

He lowered himself into the chair he’d been in earlier, admiring the view of Sina in front of him, bent over, legs spread, his semen dribbling out of her wet snatch.

After a moment of catching their breaths Sina straightened up and turned. Her eyes roamed over Dexio’s form, before locking onto his slick cock.

Lust flared to life in her eyes. Dexio grinned.

Well, of course she wasn’t done, not yet. Whether it was research, battling, combat training, or sex, she always did have more stamina than he did.

She approached him, slowly, sensually, exaggerating the sway of her hips, lowering herself to her knees between his legs. She took hold of his limp shaft, already beginning to harden again, and gave it a few pumps, quickly getting Dexio back to full-mast.

Sina took his length into her mouth without hesitation, working him over like she had been earlier, lips sealed, tongue swirling, hand moving in tandem with her head. This time, though, she went a little further, taking as much of him into her mouth as possible, until he felt his tip touch the back of her throat. She gagged, but she managed to control the reaction, continuing the treatment on his cock. 

Dexio reached over, running a hand through her hair. Sina looked up at him the whole while, her big blue eyes shining.

Not long after she started she released his shaft from her hot mouth, giving it a few more strokes. Dexio was about to urge her to continue before she stood up and slipped one sandaled foot out of the bundle that were her shorts and panties, leaving them dangling around an ankle. She climbed into his lap, taking his lips into a deep kiss, grinding her mound against Dexio’s dick. He moaned into her mouth, and she giggled at getting that reaction from him.

Sina ground against him some more, their kiss growing more intense and breathless and needy, while Dexio ran his hands up her body to her breasts, fondling them.

Finally Sina broke away, reaching down to take hold of his member and guide it to her entrance. She rubbed against the head a bit, biting her lip and moaning, before sinking down onto it, both of them gasping.

One of Dexio’s hands went down to her ass, gripping it firmly, the other to her slim waist, pulling her closer to him until he was all the way inside her. He caressed the firm flesh, toned from years of exercise and training, while she squirmed in his lap. 

He bucked his hips up, meeting her own movements halfway, watching his dick sliding in and out of her. The hand on her ass fondled it a bit before giving a solid slap. Sina jumped slightly, and she gave him a chiding look, but didn’t protest, which Dexio took as permission to do it some more.

She leaned forward, putting her hands on the back of the chair as she moved her hips, moaning and breathing heavily, her face inches from Dexio’s. This close to her he could see the smaller details he couldn’t earlier- the beads of sweat on her forehead, the crease in her brow, the redness of her cheeks.

Sina closed the distance to kiss him breathlessly once more. Dexio’s hand roamed from her ass to her waist, pulling her toward him as he started thrusting up into her. Sina threw her head back, allowing Dexio to bury his face in her neck, kissing all over, getting more moans out of her

She began moving her hips faster and faster, until she was practically bouncing in his lap, the chair creaking beneath him. Her breasts heaved at each bounce, and Dexio reached up to grip one, and Sina put one of her hands on his, her other hand going to her other breast.

They panted and moaned and groaned, the sounds of their fucking filling the trailer, until they heard a loud pop.

They both abruptly stopped, looking down at the chair. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to have sex on a simple office chair. 

Sina glanced back behind her, and smirked. She climbed off of Dexio, his cock slipping out of her, then moved over to the table. She sat on it, leaning against the wall behind it like before.

When she was done she spread her legs for Dexio, her expression shifting into the most alluring one he could imagine.

The way she was presenting herself to him, leaning back against the wall, one hand kneading her breasts, one finger on the other on her lip, legs drawn up and spread wide open, completely bare of clothing, her exposed pussy wet and inviting, with that expression on her face, sparked something primal within him, something that only awoke when he was with her. He hurriedly stood, the chair rolling away from the speed with which he rose, holding his erection in his hand, and guided it back into the beautiful girl he’d been fucking for years now.

Soon enough his pushes into Sina were back to their frenetic speed, Sina making the same adorable noises as he fucked her hard. He gripped one of her ankles with one hand and her waist with the other. His eyes traveled up to her breasts as they bounced. Sina, taking notice of where his attention was, reached behind her neck to undo the knot of her top. She let the strips of fabric fall to the side before hooking her thumbs into the front her shirt, lowering it to expose her breasts.

Dexio took a shaky breath at the sight of them. They were perky and decently sized, not too big but not too small. The nipples, as always, were puffy and inviting, perfect for his lips.

He bent down, making sure to keep up his thrusts into Sina, and took one nipple in his mouth. He lightly nibbled on it, swirling his tongue around, flicking it, reveling in the whimpers from the girl beneath him. Sina grabbed his hair, pressing his face into her chest. He let go of her ankle to play with the other breast, wanting to make sure that she was getting as much pleasure as possible, which freed Sina to wrap her legs around Dexio.

“O-Oh, my, you certainly haven’t lost your edge, Dexio,” Sina said under her breath. 

Dexio released the nipple. “If I’m being frank, I prefer these activities more than our usual combat training,” he got out between thrusts.

Sina giggled, moving her hands from his hair to around his neck. “Me, too.”

Their grunts and moans and whimpers filled the trailer as Dexio continued fucking Sina as hard as he could, both of them panting and sweaty, without much care as to how loud they might be or who could possibly hear them.

“C’mon, c’mon, faster, faster, Dexio, fuck me faster!”

Dexio grunted as he pounded her pussy as fast and as hard as he could, and before long, he felt the familiar throbbing in his cock and balls, and the familiar tightening of Sina’s inner walls.

“Sina, I’m gonna cum!”

“M-Me, too! Don’t stop, don’t stop!”

Of course he wasn’t going to slow down or stop, not now, not when the girl he’d been partners with for years, the girl he’d come to be so close to, the girl he’d happened to have fallen in love with, was so close to achieving her own orgasm.

Finally, throwing her head back with the loudest moan yet, Sina’s pussy tightened around Dexio’s cock, her knees tightened against his hips, her grip around his neck strengthened, her orgasm coming at the same time as his own. He grunted, pushing into Sina one last time as his cock jerked and throbbed, his thick seed spurting into her.

When it was done they stayed in their positions, Dexio still buried to the hilt inside Sina. Both were sweaty, panting, quivering with the exertion of their fucking.

Sina’s breasts heaved with each of her breaths, and Dexio watched, completely enamored.

“That was… amazing,” Sina said, out of breath.

Dexio nodded, still riding high on the pleasure.

“I love you, Sina,” he said softly, looking deeply into her blue eyes.

She gazed back at him, and smiled. “I love you, too, Dexio.”

They shared a long, deep kiss, and jumped when there was a knock at the door of the trailer.

They both glanced at the monitor to the side of the desk, showing a live feed from a security camera pointed at the door.

It was the young Alolan trainer they’d given the Zygarde cube to.

Sina and Dexio shared a look.

“Well, back to business,” Dexio said matter-of-factly, and Sina giggled.

  
  
  



End file.
